


Something Else Entirely

by Odin_Arrow



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Arkin is post-top surgery and hysterectomy, Blood, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Arkin O'Brien, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, i think, sex with injuries, the collector being a complete creep as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Arrow/pseuds/Odin_Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The box stopped being dragged for a moment and Arkin heard a quiet shuffling from outside before hearing it. "Ssshhhh..." He could hear the pleased grin on that freak's face.</p>
<p>He was <em>thoroughly</em> fucked.'</p>
<p>simple Collector/Arkin porn without real plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else Entirely

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [异类](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089962) by [tanyvS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS)



> lack of sleep + too much caffeine + desire to write porn for some reason + wondering what would happen if Arkin was trans = This. I guess.
> 
> seriously though, i forgot i wrote this then woke up to find this shit.  
> I've never even wrote a fanfic before this, so... i dunno, i could probably use some pointers or something.
> 
> i almost just deleted it, butwhatever, maybe someone will appreciate this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Not Beta read**

## Something Else Entirely

He knew he should have just left while he could. But he also knew he couldn't let him get to the little girl that was so much like his own daughter.  
More so however, he _knew_ he shouldn't have felt safe once that rigged chandelier fell upon that man. Was he even completely human? He couldn't possibly be, Arkin decided. At first he just thought he was some freakish sociopath, but that wouldn't explain that freak's reflective eyes. No, that man was something else entirely.

Arkin knew he was completely fucked. Honestly, he wasn't even certain he could keep his promise to kill that fucker when he did get out. If he would, anyway. He wasn't certain about much, how long he'd even been trapped in the box was a complete mystery to him. His legs had long since stopped being entirely sore, but were now practically numb. He'd felt the van he was shoved into shift a few times and chewed his thumb nail to be ragged to leave marks inside his skin to be sure if he- *when* he escaped he could lead police there to stop this from happening to anymore innocent people.  
He felt the van hit one last rugged stop and scratched at the new 'directions' on his arms to make sure they would remain for however long he'd be in the collector's lair. He could hear the man open and close the driver door and soon after, much closer to Arkin, the back doors were torn open. Probably another scare tactic. Arkin however would not give him the sick pleasure and remained completely still. Sure enough, the man waited a few moments, to watch for a reaction, before yanking the box harshly outside his van, practically throwing it right to the ground. It didn't take much to frustrate the man, Arkin had to figure.  
Yanking roughly on the box managed to finally gift the man with the reaction he desired, this time Arkin was caught off guard and he was thrown to a side of the box, pushing hard against the wounds on his back. Before he could stop himself, he let out a groan which got the collector's attention fully.  
The box stopped being dragged for a moment and Arkin heard a quiet shuffling from outside before hearing it. "Ssshhhh..." He could hear the pleased grin on that freak's face.

He was _thoroughly_ fucked.

\-------  
Soon enough the move from the van to whatever building the collector must have called home, was finally complete. Not that Arkin was happy about it, he really just hated the anxiety of slowly being dragged toward torture he knew was inevitable. He figured it was best to just let this get over and done with, he knew he would be the collector's 'new toy' and likely all attention would be on him for the time being.  
His world was suddenly thrust into light as the box's top was thrown open. Arkin didn't dare move at first, his sight temporarily impaired as he waited for them to readjust to light. As it slowly came back to, he began recognizing his surroundings as a hospital-like room. The bright, unnatural lighting was what first thing that tipped him off, then the god-awful hole-ridden ceiling tiles only ever used in schools, office buildings, and hospitals. Quite frankly, Arkin didn't believe the man would work in an office or school, so it left the latter option.  
He slowly sat up, very cautious, unaware of where the man was and his back still screaming at him for any movement. In front of him was a surprisingly sterile-looking hospital table, with some odd railing on the sides, obviously a personal touch. He stood up without much thought and regretted it instantly. His captor was upon him as soon as his waist was level with the table and shoved his chest down harshly. Arkin could feel pressure across his entire back as he was shoved down and tried to elbow the man in the chest, but to no avail.  
The Collector had grabbed his wrists before he knew it and wrapped some sort of sharp wire around his wrists, also attaching them to railing a couple feet from his head. As soon as he was thoroughly stuck against the table Arkin found the pressure removed from his back. Hissing in pain at the friction, he cursed himself for letting anymore noise out.  
Suddenly he felt his shirt being lifted up to open his torn up back for the collector's viewing pleasure. Arkin cried out as he felt gloves fingers drag along his wounds. He reflectively tried to pull his arms back to do something about it but only wound up forcing the wire beneath the skin of his wrists.  
The hands slowly slid back away before Arkin heard quiet footsteps leading away. He was genuinely terrified at what he would come back with and how long he'd be left as he was. He heard a couple cabinets being open and shut along with the sounds of glass containers and even crinkling of papers being moved about before the man quietly returned. Arkin felt his legs betray him and an uncontrollable shiver pass as he felt the man's presence return behind him. He felt a slight pressure returning, but mostly to the back of his now more harshly shaking legs then an uncomfortably unwelcome pressure of what he knew to be the collector's crotch against his ass. He leaned back over Arkin again slowly bringing his mouth by his ear to quietly shush him once more. If anything, it made him shake more as he turned his head a little to look back at the man enough to see the smug smirk on his face before he stood straight up again reaching for objects he'd grabbed in his short conquest.

Arkin turned his face back down, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth to brace himself for what horror would befall him next. 

He waited for moment.

Nothing happened.  
His eyes slowly slip open in confusion as he kept his back tense. He looked back and snapped. "What the hell are you fucking waiting for!?" He'd much rather deal with pain than anticipation for said pain.  
The man tilted his head for a moment, still watching his victim with his pitch black eyes. He was definitely interested in this one.  
Hopefully he'd be able to make the collection, then he'd really get to have fun and teach him some manners and more so , be able to punish him when he 'messed up'. Arkin was an odd one, his determination was seemingly endless, he'd be fun to break, and something else about him was his body.  
He was interesting for sure, to the collector Arkin would make a wonderful addition to his growing collection.  
Arkin turned back to his now bleeding wrists cursing himself for his own weakness when he felt something cold and wet was placed on his lower back, making him jerk. He cursed as his wrists were further injured by his own actions. The wet cloth was surprisingly gently dragged along his injuries. It however didn't catch Arkin off guard for even half a second, _taking care of what's his_ he figured. He couldn't have him dying before he had his 'fun', now could he?  
Arkin glared at his own blood dripping down from his wrists and the collector continued treating his prisoner's wounds on his back.  
He'd washed them with some sort of soap and water then began stitch the torn portions together. Meanwhile Arkin remained silent knowing he wanted him to act scared and in pain, but also appreciating that he wasn't going to die of some infection, so he didn't mock him either. At the moment anyway.  
As soon as he was done stitching his 'patient's' wounds he rubbed some sort of ointment on them with what felt like a q-tip. Afterword he placed some sort of bandages on his back over the treated areas, then took Arkin by a less pleasant surprise and grabbed a knife and cut part of the wire holding him on his stomach, and flipped him onto his tender back. Using his new pain and surprise to his advantage, the collector quickly reattached his wrists to the railing.  
Arkin couldn't hold back his yelp of surprise/pain this time, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his pain now that he was face-to-face with the monster of a man now. And honestly, he didn't like the look he was getting from him either.  
He was definitely inspecting him. Why? He had no clue at that point. Without warning, he grabbed his knife from his side once more and Arkin was certain he was a goner, he must have failed the twisted 'test' he figured. But the collector swiftly cut his shirt down the middle of his chest.  
Arkin was glad to be alive but he felt completely uncertain about the collector's motives now. He watched confused and extremely out of it as the man inspected his torso, fingers lightly trailing over bruises, cut, and bug bites he caused capturing him, watching Arkin's face occasionally. They stared back at each other a few moments, a look between a spider and a fly caught in his web. The man looked back at Arkin's chest, eying some curious scars under his slight pectorals and tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what they were from. Arkin noticed this and looked away, honestly terrified for the first time during his stay in this madman's lair. The collector noticed that spike of fear and lightly rubbed the scars causing Arkin to start shaking and turn his head further away. He made a mental note that his odd scars on his new pet's chest greatly disturbed him. He still was livid about the man almost escaping. Having enough of that reaction for now, he continued on down his torso, inspecting him.  
For Arkin, he was only beginning to feel his unraveling beginning. He realized a long time ago that he'd probably be inspected by this man wholly. He hoped it wouldn't happen but he really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. The sensation of gloved fingers being dragged against his stomach brought him back to the present as he felt his breathing quicken, he felt the man mess with two smaller scars on his lower abdomen, close to the waistband of his pants.  
Suddenly sharp reflective eyes snapped back to his own. Scrutinizing almost. An unspoken question, perhaps suspicion, but Arkin figured he was just imagining it, not many know about these surgeries in succession, let alone what they could mean.  
Without warning the collector's hand gripped the button on Arkin's pants, finally being the last straw, he leapt to action ignoring the pain in his wrists to pull himself up by the rail he was attached to. He had to get away so he finally began to use his legs he'd been waiting to use for a moment he'd need to fight. He kicked up at the collector's head, failing as his leg was grabbed and pulled to his side, gripping his ankle so hard, any more pressure and his bone would snap.  
The Collector slid between his legs, pressing close to him and slightly growling. Arkin thought he heard a growl, maybe it was just how his mind interpreted the dangerous look thrown at him though. 

Knowing he was damned if he did nothing, but probably wouldn't be able to escape if he fought, he turned his head away, closed his eyes and whined a little, letting his legs relax.  
He could feel the collector staring at him for a moment before he felt his hips being roughly grabbed as he was yanked a little closer back to the collector.  
Arkin couldn't help but to jump as felt something harden slightly against him. His hips were gripped to the point of bruising while he was being intently watched. A warning.

_Try me_ it told him.

"I-i won't" he urged, if it meant survival, he supposed he'd get over it in time. He was shaking, terrified of what he knew would be coming. 

The collector stared for a while, deeply in thought he seemed. Eyes flicked to Arkin's bloody wrists. Quickly the man leaned over to cut the wire holding Arkin's wrists while making sure to emphasize what he absolutely intended from the man beneath him by shoving his hard-on intensely against him. Arkin whined very quietly but did his best to not back away.  
This seemed to please the the collector greatly as he cut him free then backed up to grab more ointment and bandages. As terrified as he was about what he just agreed to, Arkin didn't try to run, he needed to survive to make it back home and see his daughter again. Before he knew it his tormentor had returned and grabbed his less damaged hand and started patching up his wrist. When he was done with that one he yanked Arkin up by his other arm so he'd be sitting up and began work on his hand that had been damaged by the window trap.  
Arkin continued to shake a little as he worried about later events. He'd began to zone out when the collector leaned his face down and licked some blood off Arkin's wrist, staring him directly in the eyes. He shivered slightly at the sensitivity of his wrist, but tried to fight it. The man in front of him however wanted to see more of a reaction so he repeated the action and pushed their lower halves together again.  
A whimper forced its way out, his own body betraying him. That freak smirked at that and was satisfied for a while, enough to finish wrapping his other wrist in ointment and bandages.  
Arkin knew he had to be extremely careful with his actions now. That man could have killed him long ago, instead all he wanted seemed to be sex. He figured he could force himself for his family's sake. He could and he would, no matter how painful it would be to go through.  
The Collector set his medical supplies aside before returning back to his victim. He was pleased that Arkin stayed where he left him, unlike back in the house. He wouldn't normally want to fuck another man, but he was getting him back for calling him a faggot. Not to mention how receptive the man was. There was something odd about him.  
Arkin remained as still as he could while the man returned, shaking continued as he felt hands reach for his pants again. Eyes stared straight into his, searching for a sign of deception. When the man finished staring, he slowly unbuttoned the pants and then lowered the zipper without any trouble.  
Arkin stared off to the side to mentally get away while he still could, but looked back to the man in front of him when he noticed him back up. He gestured for him to stand, so he did slowly, feeling the cold, hard floor through his socks. Having been unable to stand in what felt like hours, his legs were a little wobbly, but that surprisingly didn't seem to bother the Collector at all. _‘He was probably used to this.’_ Arkin realized. He knew he wasn't the first, but he hoped he would be the last.  
As soon as it appeared that Arkin got his balance, the collector was upon him again, grabbing his pants through the belt loops and pulling them down, leaving him in only his flimsy pair of loose boxers and his bloody, torn shirt. He was gestured to again, telling him to step out of his pants then hand them to the man. He slowly did, so he wouldn't lose his balance, and crouched down to grab them before standing straight back up, handing them off. The man took them and set them behind Arkin on the table, making sure to lean fully into the shorter man.  
Almost losing his balance and falling backward, Arkin grabbed the Collector's shirt, effectively holding himself upright. He felt the man shift back to standing upright, but held on out of embarrassment. His face was against the man's chest a he swore he heard a rumble like a _purr_ from him.  
Without waiting for Arkin to let go, the Collector reached down to his boxers and grabbed the sides to remove them. Arkin breathed deeply in attempt to calm himself, his breathing wavered as he felt them drop down his bare legs. He instantly tensed and gripped his captor's shirt harder. The Collector stopped for a moment in surprise before reaching behind Arkin and down, gripping his inner thighs to lift his little fly back up on the table. He waited to see if the grip on his shirt would loosen until he got impatient to see why the smaller man was so upset, so he grabbed his shoulders roughly yanking him away from his chest. As soon as his face was visible once more, Arkin turned his head away and awaited the fear he tried his best to avoid. The collector looked down between his captive's legs and was surprised.  
He briefly wondered if his little fly had been castrated by some accident or something, and without warning he reached down to inspect what damage there may be. He felt the higher-up coarse hairs as Arkin felt a sob rise up in his throat. Although the Collector was way too busy looking over his new possession to notice his reactions at the moment, he reached further down and felt slightly damp lips. To say he was pleasantly surprised would be a major understatement. The whimper from Arkin pleased him immensely as well.  
Arkin was definitely aware that all the pieces had fallen together for that freak, and he knew he was really in for it now, he knew it. The licking of lips above him was just the icing on the 'in-for-it-now' cake. 

There was no denying what he wanted now, and if he didn't give him what he desired he knew it could mean death.  
He finally realized he hadn't let go of the collector's shirt and loosened the grip he hadn't noticed he had. Unknowingly returning more attention to himself as a whole. The man looked up into Arkin's face whilst bringing one gloved hand to his own mouth, gripping the tip of his middle finger with his teeth and slowly slid it off. The smaller man figured he'd go straight for what he wanted and was thrown completely off guard when that warm hand gently ran up the side of his ribs then featherlight up the side of his neck. He couldn't control his increasing breath with the fear of the spider touching his neck, he knew he could snap it in a heartbeat. For the third time today he was shushed by him, but more quietly this time. He couldn't control the shudder that came soon after and tried to turn his head away, but to no avail. The hand on his neck moved up to his face and a thumb was forced into his mouth, stopping him from moving his head further.  
The Collector's thumb tasted much like rubbing alcohol and Arkin wanted it out of his mouth so he tried to shove it out with his tongue. He knew he couldn't fight him off like he could in the house, this was his domain and he could easily decide his fate. The Collector seemed to take his tongue as an invitation and shoved his thumb in a little further, almost gagging Arkin. Soon enough he pulled it out, leaving his fly coughing with some spit dripped down the sides of his mouth. Arkin felt like a mess, he knew his face was already covered in dried blood and a few forming bruises, and then there was the fact he was still holding onto his assailant, like he wasn't the one causing his current turmoil.  
The Collector brought his bare hand to his earlier discovery,sliding his thumb across his lower lips, not too intrusive though. Arkin soon realized he must know how uncomfortable it was for him to find some enjoyment from that area. He had to hold back a pleasured cry when he felt the Collector's other hand join in on the assault, slowly rubbing the area around his long clit. He could feel himself harden under the man's ministrations, knowing his body also began releasing a bit of fluid, he cursed himself. The bare fingers found his hardened clit and rubbed it up and down, catching Arkin off guard as he couldn't hold back a moan.  
He could feel his lower regions begin throbbing and knew what was happening. He panted and finally removed this hands from the collector's shirt, bringing them down to try to stop the man's hands from moving. The light, shaky grip was very unappreciated by the collector who moved to grab his wrists over the bandages and squeeze them slightly as he brought them against the table.  
Arkin leaned back so his wrists wouldn't be broken as they were shoved down flat against the table. He felt extremely exposed now as he felt eyes roam over his body. Suddenly he heard some movement and turned back to see the collector bringing his face down by that area. He clenched his jaw shut as soon as he felt a warm wetness cover his still hard clit. He looked down and found those eyes watching his reactions. Arkin couldn't hold back a shudder as he felt his wrists get released as those hands now worked to spread his legs further. Suddenly the man sucking him off hummed slightly and Arkin couldn't hold in a moan, reaching his hands down to grip the collector's head. This only urged him further along as he took a long lick along his little fly's entire slit. Arkin was definitely shaking now, but not from _just_ fear like before, but pleasure as well.  
He panted uncontrollably as he felt his undoing closing in on him. Almost like he could tell, the collector stopped and sat up a bit, watching Arkin whine at the disappearance of his mouth. Arkin inwardly cursed himself for sounding so wanton for this freak of a man. He looked up and they had a silent moment where the spider assessed the effects of his actions and the fly attempted to free himself by catching his breath and calming down, even though he felt wetness leaking out of him, making him shift uncomfortably.  
That got the collector's attention back on a rather pressing matter. He pulled one of Arkin's legs up to his still clothed shoulder and reached back down to the wetness in question. Before he could hear a complaint, he slid a finger inside Arkin's warmth to his knuckle, easily due to his foreplay.  
Unable to hold back, the captive squirmed as he let out a cry of surprise and discomfort. At that the collector smiled and shoved his still hard dick against Arkin's inner thigh, a promise of what was to come. As impatient as his captor was, the smaller man was almost unsurprised when two more fingers were shoved in, spreading him further for that monster's dick. He felt scissoring motions within as he shut his eyes tightly, refusing to meet the gaze of the man above him.  
After a few minutes of scissoring, the man pulled his fingers out, getting Arkin to reopen his eyes for a moment. The man looked him straight in the eyes and brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the fluids off, never once blinking while watching his victim. Afterward he licks his lips once more while undoing his own pants to prepare for the main event.  
Arkin couldn't bring himself to look away as he finally saw what was going to be with him soon. The man had to be a good, thick, six inches, which he'd begun lubing up with his own saliva. Soon enough he deemed himself ready and turned back Arkin, who decided he couldn't willingly sit there and take it anymore. He swiftly stood and attempted to run out of the room they were in. Before he even made it four feet, he was grabbed by the upper legs, dangerously close to his warmth, and was roughly shoved against a nearby cabinet. His back hit them roughly, bringing more soreness back to his wounds, which distracted him for a moment.  
The collector took this to his advantage and took hold of his little fly's legs, lifting him above his cock, but not penetrating yet. Arkin yelped as he suddenly felt himself lifted and shoved further into the cabinet. He whimpered however, when he realized the compromising position he found himself in. He shifted to try to get away, which only brought the collector's cock to rub against his own clit. He heard a quivering breath from the taller man and regretted his decisions instantly.  
The collector was livid at the behavior of his new pet, but the moment he started moving against his ready cock, he found himself no longer caring for now. Arkin realized as much the second the man began grinding against his warmth, making his own breath hitch with obscure pleasure. Wanting to hide his face, Arkin found himself wrapping his arms around the Collector's shoulders and tucking his head into the side of his covered neck, moaning from pleasure.  
He felt a growl rise from the larger man as he finally had enough and reached a hand down to guide himself in. Arkin whimpered loudly in fear as he felt the thick, warm head Ready to breach his entrance.  
The collector decided he wanted to view the look on his pet's face as he entered him for the first, not likely last, time so he shoved his shoulders against the cabinet, forcing him to wrap his legs around the collector to stay upright. He felt intently watched as he felt slight pain as he was very _slowly_ filled. The head was the largest and most painful to take, even with the lubrication and preparation. He felt tears fill his eyes from the pain, which his captor leaned in and licked away when they fell while continuing to push forward, smiling. Arkin began shuddering when he was fully lodged within his warmth, throbbing, tears being continuously licked away.  
There was a groan of pleasure and/or appreciation as Arkin forced himself to relax around the Collector's girth. Surprisingly he didn't begin moving and instead waited patiently, watching his prey.  
He did however reach down to his clit and toy with it for reactions, slowly circling it with the tip of a finger to almost roughly rubbing his hand against the entire area, bringing vocalizations forth from pleasure along with a tightening around his cock. The collector appreciated that more than the loosening, slightly groaning while grabbing onto Arkin's ass.  
Arkin couldn't control the shiver when the Collector slowly slid out then back in again. There was mostly pain from the friction, but the was also pleasure as he was repeatedly filled by that thick cock. He felt the man's hips slap against his upper thighs, not bothering to take it slowly anymore. Suddenly a hand left his ass as the thrusting slowed for a moment, reaching back to one of his knees, pulling it up over the collector's shoulder. After, the thrusting sped back up, hitting further within Arkin who was now entirely moaning in pleasure, all the right places being rubbed against.  
The moaning only urged the collector on, making him groan and speed his thrusts up further. Arkin briefly wondered how the man kept such stamina as he didn't even feel him slow, even as his walls began spasming once more. He came with a cry, holding tightly to the other man.  
Before his orgasm could even fully come to an end, Arkin felt the collector remove himself before being carried back to the table. There he was roughly rolled onto his stomach as he was earlier and quickly reentered. The man was relentless as he hit all sorts of new angles, Arkin felt he couldn't take any more, still oversensitive from his descending climax. He gripped the railing for leverage for the Collector's brutal pace, breathing heavily while becoming increasingly aroused once more. He couldn't hold back a moan as he felt the other man's balls slap against his sensitive clit repeatedly. Soon enough, he felt the knot in his abdomen return, signalling another release as he felt the collector's pace grow uneven, but no less punishing. If anything, he grew more rough.  
Suddenly Arkin felt a hand reach down his stomach between his legs, finally coming to stick his clit between two fingers and jack him off quickly. The smaller man practically screamed in pleasure as he came for the second time that day. His walls quivered tightly around the other man's dick as he continued thrusting, finally bringing him to completion as he let his seed loose into the smaller man, groaning loudly. Arkin gasped at the hot, wet feeling within him before the larger man pulled out, breathing heavily. He felt the seed dripping out of his hole and rolled down his extremely sensitive clit, causing him to shudder at the feeling.  
Hearing the sound of a zipper being redone behind him, Arkin finally succumbed to the shame he felt at his own body severely betraying him as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Hnn.. I'll fuckin-"  
He was cut off when the man shoved his face down onto the table before yanking him up onto his hard shoulder. Arkin felt the man grip dangerously close to that slowly dripping area with one hand before one other finger dragged slowly across the slickness, making Arkin sharply whimper, closing his eyes and gripping the back of the collector's shirt.

"Shhhh..."

The rest was a blur.


End file.
